Dreams & Nightmares
by Maromi-san
Summary: LisbonxVan Pelt. Slow boil type fic. Smut to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My second story! And my first in ages! Sorry for the delay, I've been so busy with work and school and whatnot that I haven't really had the time. Aaanyways…

Teresa Lisbon had a headache. Not the kind of headache you get from working too hard, or from drinking too much. No, it was a distinctive headache, one she knew all too well, the kind you get from too much of the lightning flashes and the earthquakes of bullets; which shattered the walls around her mind. It was a headache of shell casing, littering the floors, of blood, spattered and caked on the walls like some sick modern art piece. A headache of slaughterhouses; butchering people, not animals. But perhaps that's what we are, just animals. _So it's ok to kill indiscriminately? No. Then what are we? I don't know I don't know I don't know._ _So does it matter then? Shut up. _With effort, Lisbon brought herself out of her internal musings, and with greater effort, brought her attention to the paperwork sitting – almost lounging arrogantly (knowing the power it had over her) – on her desk. Reports to check and sign off on, cases to file, costs to calculate, budgets to watch, and proposals to write. Every day, she felt less and less like a cop, as she veered dangerously close to becoming a glorified secretary. Her passion, her career, it was slipping away and it seemed like there was nothing she could do to stop it. But she could always console herself thinking of all the good work she and the team did; catching bad guys, saving lives, all that regular cop stuff, but did any of it really make up for all the crap she had to put up with? She was just about to lose herself again when Jane strode into her office, interrupting her unhappy reverie.

"Good morning Lisbon, you're looking more somber and disgruntled than usual. What's the occasion?" he said, giving his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"There's nothing going on here today Jane, you might as well go home."

"You know me Lisbon; I'd never miss a busy day at the office."

"Sleeping on your couch doesn't exactly count as a busy day."

"I resent that, you know I'm a hard-working member of this team."

"Go sleep on your couch Jane, I have work to do."

"Fi-ine. Suit yourself dearest Lisbon, I'll leave you to your little daydream."

"I was not-"

But Jane placed a well-manicured finger to his lips, and without a word, left Lisbon's office, closing the door smartly behind him. Lisbon sighed softly, and once again turned her attention to the paperwork on her desk. But after five minutes, she found herself slipping once again into her thoughts and fantasies. But this was different; this was a daydream of a special kind, one lingering on the fringes of her mind, on the edge of the map, one that she couldn't quite understand, that had been nagging at her for some time… Van Pelt was sitting on the desk across the room, her legs crossed seductively, and a short skit revealing how shapely and toned those legs were. _A nice change from her usual drab clothes._ _She's pretty. _She smiled coyly at Lisbon, beckoning her closer. Lisbon rose from her chair, and crossed the few metres to the other side of the room in what seemed like an eternity, to where Van Pelt was sitting. In an instant Van Pelt was upon her, wrapping her slender legs around Lisbon's ass, pulling her closer until they were grinding up against each other. _I want you so fucking bad. _Van Pelt let out a soft moan, arching her back and pushing her pelvis closer against the other woman's. Lisbon's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Van Pelt rubbing up against her. The synapses in her brain were engaged in rapid fire as she struggled to think clearly; her thoughts clouded by one over-riding image: Van Pelt wrapped around her.

_What the hell am I doing? No, what am I thinking? This is Van Pelt for Christ's sake, I work with her! Why am I thinking about her this way? I don't like women, not in that way, and Van Pelt is a co-worker. But she is pretty. Sexy. Yeah, very sexy. No, I've gotta stop thinking these weird thoughts. I'm not gay. I like dick._

Lisbon brought her hand to the other woman's face, stroking her lips pensively, marveling at her beauty; her soft, flawless skin, her haunting eyes, and her body; every inch of it a perfect sculpture. Van Pelt opened her mouth and brought Lisbon's finger inside her mouth, rubbing her tongue against her boss's digit. Lisbon smiled slightly and licked her lips. Van Pelt smiled back, her eyes dancing with mischief. She began to suck Lisbon's finger, and drew her other fingers inside her mouth, moaning whorishly as she did so. Lisbon gasped, her cheeks reddening. "Teresa?" said Van Pelt, in an uncharacteristically sexy tone, "you're not embarrassed, are you?" Lisbon looked down, shaking her head. 'N-no, it's just-". Van Pelt silenced Lisbon with a deep kiss, her tongue meeting no resistance as it writhed around in her superior's mouth. Lisbon drew Van Pelt closer; she could feel her nipples, hard as diamonds under her flimsy blouse, as they pressed against her own. She longed to touch Van Pelt, to caress those breasts she had fantasized about. She had lusted after Van Pelt, wanted her so bad. She knew this was only a fantasy, but it felt so real. She rubbed Van Pelt's soft thigh, and pushed her skirt up, exposing her dark panties beneath…

"Hey boss?" whispered Van Pelt sexily in her ear, nibbling at her lobe.

"Don't call me that," she whispered back, enjoying the sensation.

"Hey boss!" yelled Cho, knocking sharply on her door.

"Hey boss?" Cho was starting to sound irritated now, and impatient.

"What? Yeah, come in," said Lisbon, and equally irritated to be interrupted in the middle of the daydream.

"Boss, we got a call out from some hick town near Fresno. Triple homicide. Pretty ugly from the sound of things."

"Right, get the team together and brief them. I'll make arrangements."

"Already done boss, come on, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so freaking long, life has been a tad hectic lately. This chapter is a little softcore, so apologies to those who were expecting anything more intense; that'll be in later chapters.

A few hours of driving later, the team arrived in San Francisco. Any beautiful dreams she might have had about this amazing city were crushed shortly after their arrival, when they got to their motel. The first thing Lisbon noticed about the place, after giving it a quick once-over, was the dust. It covered everything, from the yellowing brochures at the front desk, to the chipped wooden tables, even the receptionist's glasses were covered in at least an inch of it.

"Huh, Bureau money; what do you expect?" said Rigsby flippantly.

The place was dingy, with old lamps, flickering overheads and threadbare couches, covered in a nauseating floral throw that should have stayed buried with the rest of the 80s household upholstery. The rooms were hardly any better; with the same kitsch upholstery and bed linen, and faded wallpaper, peeling at the corners, and to top it all off, Lisbon discovered to her horror that she would be sharing with Van Pelt. They had shared a room before – more often than not the Bureau was pretty tightfisted when it came to out-of-town accommodation – but this was different; she couldn't focus anymore when Van Pelt was around. She felt awkward and insecure, unsure of herself. It scared her, and she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was Van Pelt, and that scared her more than anything, and to get as far away from her as possible. She didn't know how she was going to handle working this case, and that was almost as scary. She jumped at the sound of Van Pelt dropping her bag on the floor behind her.

"You OK, boss?" asked Van Pelt, her face the very picture of friendly concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lisbon mumbled, tossing her suitcase on the bed.

"We should go see what the guys are up to, we need to start planning the investigation."

"Um yeah, let's go."

_Jesus, Lisbon, what's the matter with you? Pull your shit together. You're the boss; you're supposed to be in charge. _They headed downstairs to the guys room to start planning the investigation.

A few hours later, after interrogating numerous unhelpful suspects and sifting through mountains of blood-spattered evidence at the crime scene, Van Pelt sat alone in the interrogation room at the local precinct, glad to finally be in a room that was not coated in an excess of blood or dust. It was dark outside, and the clock ticking loudly on the wall behind her told Van Pelt that it was 12AM. She sighed, massaging her heads with the tips of her fingers; a headache throbbing dully in the back of her head. She laid her head on the table, intending to catch a moment's shuteye before heading back to the motel. She sighed again, this time with relief at the thought of a night's rest in a bed, however creaky it might be, and closed her eyes…

She awoke with a start, a loud clack behind her sounding off like a gun in her still-dreamy head. She whirled around, one hand reaching automatically for her holster, only to find herself staring at her boss closing the door behind her. Lisbon jumped her eyes like those of a deer caught in the headlights, and "guilty" written all over her face.

"Hey boss, what're you doing here so late?" asked Van Pelt, blinking through sleep-blurred eyes.

"Oh, um, nothing, just wanted to review today's interview tapes, in case we missed something. Something that'll solve this case." She replied, clearly baffled by the all the intricacies that were emerging as the investigation progressed.

"That's a good idea, I'll stay and help, four eyes are better than two."

Lisbon's eyes widened. "N-n-no, you should go back to the motel, and, you know, get your beauty sleep." She smiled nervously.

"You think I'm beautiful, boss?" said Van Pelt quietly, her eyes locked with the other woman's.

"Um, yeah, I…" Lisbon looked away nervously, gluing her eyes to Van Pelt's shoes. Silence pervaded the room, save for the whirring of the cheap fans trying futilely to combat the oppressive heat. Just whirring and whirring.

"So, do you want to take a look at those tapes now?" said Lisbon, breaking the silence at last.

"Yeah, let's." said Van Pelt quickly, the picture of innocence at naivety, smiling nervously.

_Did the boss just say I'm beautiful? How crazy! But then again, she had been acting pretty weird lately. Maybe the case was getting to her. No, this definitely started before we started the case; she __was__ acting weird at the motel. I guess the pressure must be getting to her; she does have a pretty tough job. _

But that didn't sound quite right either; Van Pelt knew her boss was tougher than that. In Van Pelt's eyes, Lisbon could do almost anything; her boss was amazing. Van Pelt hero-worshipped Lisbon, she dreamed of her, dreamed of one day being a CBI agent just like her. That said, Van Pelt would rather die that admit it, to Lisbon, or any other members of the team. But still, there was something about her boss, something she couldn't quite understand, and something that stirred inside Van Pelt whenever Lisbon was around. She really liked her boss, whenever she worked with Lisbon on a case she worked as hard as she could to impress Lisbon, to be special in her eyes. She smiled inwardly, shaking herself out of her reverie. The tapes proved to be useless, and Van Pelt spent numerous hours watching footage of Cho staring silently at uncooperative suspects, punctuated briefly and occasionally by Jane's humorous interruptions. She looked over at Lisbon, marveling at her beauty; her pale, flawless skin, her lips, so smooth, luscious, kissable. Everything about her was so fucking hot, all she wanted to do was reach out and touch-

"Van Pelt? Are you OK? You look a little spaced out, snap out of it! We have work to do!"

"Yes boss, sorry!" Van Pelt replied, wiping the drool out of the corner of her mouth and blushing furiously.


End file.
